Sogno e Realita
by ciocarlie
Summary: Tidakkah kau menyadari kalau setiap kebahagiaan itu pasti diperlukan pengorbanan? Dan setiap kejahatan pasti ada alasannya...
1. Chapter 1

_'Lihatlah kedepanmu, apakah duniamu yang sekarang adalah nyata?'_

_'Kau tidak akan tahu, apakah dunia ini nyata atau ini hanyalah mimpi...'_

_'Kau tidak akan pernah tahu...'_

_'Dunia ini, bukanlah dunia yang sebenarnya...'_

_'Itu hanyalah kumpulan dari semua harapan dan mimpi yang diinginkan manusia...'_

_'Untuk menutupi dunia yang sebenarnya...'_

_'Dunia yang sudah hancur...'_

_'Dan akan tiba saatnya, manusia terbangun dari mimpinya. Dan melihat kenyataan yang ada didepannya...'_

**Title : **Sogno e Realita

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Adventure/Romance

**Main Pairing :** G27

**Disclaimed** :

sogno e realita © Me

KHR © Amano Akira

**Warning :** Gaje, AU story, OOC, Sho-ai

_**Chap. 1, Dream or Reality**_

-Namimori, Japan-

_'...yoshi...Tsunayoshi...bangunlah...'_

Suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar begitu saja ditelinga pemuda berambut cokelat itu membuatnya menatap kesekitarnya. Tidak menemukan sumber suara itu. Hanya ada teman-teman sekelasnya yang sedang tertidur dengan tenangnya. Mereka sedang berada dibus yang akan membawa mereka menuju ketempat wisata.

Tidak semua anak tertidur, beberapa dari mereka masih terjaga dan sedang membicarakan sesuatu, beberapa lagi tampak memainkan sesuatu, dan satu orang yang merupakan pengawas disana yang berambut raven hitam, menutup matanya seolah ia tertidur sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada, serta sang guru yang merupakan keturunan Italia berambut kuning dengan mata berwarna cokelat yang sedang membaca buku dengan tenangnya.

"Tsuna?"

"A-ah Yamamoto-kun, jadi kau yang memanggilku tadi?" Lelaki berambut cokelat karamel itu menatap kearah seorang lelaki seumurannya yang berambut hitam.

"Memanggilmu tadi?" Yamamoto Takeshi, nama laki-laki itu hanya memiringkan alisnya dan menatap kearah Tsuna, "aku baru saja memanggilmu, Gokudera-kun mengatakan untuk tidak menggangguku," tertawa ringan sambil menunjuk kearah seorang pemuda berambut perak yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, "tetapi karena keadaanmu terlihat aneh..."

Tsuna tidak mendengarkan kata-kata temannya itu. Matanya tiba-tiba tertuju pada seseorang yang berdiri didepan jalan yang dilalui oleh bus itu. Seakan-akan tidak melihat jika ada sebuah bus yang melaju kearahnya.

_'Tsunayoshi...'_

Entah kenapa seakan-akan waktu disekitar mereka melambat, Tsuna dapat melihat mata orang itu.

Kuning-

Sama dengan warna rambutnya yang seakan menyala ditengah kegelapan malam itu. Senyumnya yang hangat-seakan-akan ia pernah memberikannya pada sang pemuda.

"Tsuna?"

"H-hentikan bus ini!" Tsuna berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, membuat supir bus itu tersentak dan segera menghentikan bus yang sedang melaju itu. Tentu saja itu membuat sedikit hentakan yang otomatis membangunkan semua yang ada disana.

"Ada apa!"

"Hei, kenapa busnya berhenti!"

"Dame-Tsuna, kenapa kau berteriak!"

Semua teman-temannya tampak terganggu dengan teriakan Tsuna dan juga insiden pengereman mendadak sang supir akibat teriakan dari Tsuna. Tetapi, yang dilakukan Tsuna hanyalah berlari, dan menuruni bus yang ada disana.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto dan juga lelaki berambut silver itu menghampirinya dan mengikutinya yang turun dari bus itu. Tsuna sendiri berjalan kedepan bus, mencari sosok yang ada didepan tadi.

Tidak ada-

Hanya keheningan malam, dan juga hutan belantara yang mengitari tempat itu. Tsuna mencoba untuk melihat kebawah bus, tidak ada siapapun-tidak ada yang tertabrak.

Ia bersyukur, sekaligus ketakutan...

Bersyukur ternyata tidak ada satupun orang yang tertabrak, dan ketakutan karena hal yang sama-yang berarti yang ia lihat tadi tidak nyata-.

"Tsuna-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" Lelaki berambut silver itu tampak cemas dan mencoba melihat Tsuna. Tsuna sendiri hanya berdiri dan menatapnya, mencoba menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

"Y-ya, aku tidak apa-apa Gokudera-kun."

"Baiklah," suara yang dingin dan berat itu membuat Tsuna, Yamamoto, dan Gokudera menatap kebelakangnya. Tampak sang pengawas yang siap dengan tonfa ditangannya sudah melancarkan deathglare yang mematikan, "kalau begitu, sebutkan satu hal kenapa kau menghentikan bus ini tengah malam..."

"H-Hieee! M-maafkan aku Hibari-san!"

"Sudahlah Kyouya, jangan membuatnya ketakutan..." Sang guru, yang berambut kuning itu menghampiri sang pengawas dan menepuk kepalanya, "Tsuna, kenapa kau berteriak malam-malam seperti ini? Berbahaya jika bus berhenti mendadak seperti ini..."

"Lepaskan tanganmu-" sang pengawas hanya bisa men-_deathglare_ sang guru-seakan ia tidak perduli ia guru atau tidak-dan melepaskan tangan besar itu dari atas kepalanya.

"M-maaf Dino-sensei," Tsuna membungkukkan badannya didepan Dino dan meminta maaf, "aku melihat seseorang didepan tadi, rambutnya kuning dan memakai jubah berwarna hitam, tetapi mungkin itu hanya bayanganku saja..."

"Huh? Yang benar saja Dame-Tsuna, hanya karena hayalanmu saja kita harus berhenti mendadak seperti ini!"

"Ya, kau masih bermimpi ya!"

_'Mimpi...?'_

"Hei, kau tidak boleh mengejek Tsuna-san!" Gokudera tampak marah dan mencoba untuk menyerang mereka semua.

"Ma, ma... Bagaimana kalau kita naik kebus dan melanjutkan perjalanan saja? Disini sedikit menyeramkan," Yamamoto tampak sedikit risih ditempat itu, "bagaimana kalau yang dilihat Tsuna itu benar, tetapi tidak nyata?"

"M-maksudmu hantu?"

"Mungkin," dengan tenangnya Yamamoto mengangkat bahunya, "bagaimana sensei? Hibari-san?"

Melihat kearah mereka berdua, yang dilihat malah hanya diam dengan tatapan terkejut. Seakan-akan mengetahui arti dari penglihatan Tsuna.

"Hibari-san, Dino-sensei?" Yamamoto mencoba mengibaskan tangan didepan muka keduanya.

"A-ah, Yamamoto benar sebaiknya kita segera melanjutkan perjalanan," Dino mengatur mereka semua, masuk kedalam bus dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Dengan jawaban anggukan kecil, Tsuna, Yamamoto, dan Gokudera mengikuti Dino dan Hibari masuk kembali kedalam bus.

Setelah bus melanjutkan perjalanan, sebagian besar dari mereka melanjutkan tidur mereka dan sebagian lagi melanjutkan aktifitas mereka masing-masing yang sempat terganggu. Tsuna sendiri tampak melamun sambil menatap pemandangan yang ada dijendela.

_"Aku yakin melihat seseorang disana... Dan suara itu, senyuman itu, dan sosok itu..." _Tsuna menutup matanya dan hanya bisa memikirkan semua yang ia lihat tadi, _"aku pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana..."_

Sementara itu, Dino dan Hibari tampak melihat kearah Tsuna. Seakan-akan menyadari sesuatu, mereka saling bertatapan dan mengangguk.

**...**

-Unknown place-

"Aku tidak percaya mendapatkan laporan seperti ini darimu," disebuah tempat yang menyerupai rumah sakit itu tampak seorang laki-laki berambut krem yang menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada sambil menghadap ke seseorang, "kau mengirimkan sinyal kepada _'Umano'_-mu, bahkan menunjukkan dirimu di _'Mondo'_..."

"Aku hanya ingin, melihat-"

"Aku mengerti, kau sebagai seorang _'anima' _ingin menolongnya," menunjuk keseseorang yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri diatas tempat tidur, lelaki itu tampak kesal, "tetapi kita tidak bisa Giotto, kalau kau membawanya kemari sebelum ia menyadarinya sendiri. Itu akan membahayakannya, ia masih dalam tahap _'sogno'_..."

"...aku mengerti... Alaude..."

"...kalau _Umano_ku tidak memberitahuku, maka mereka akan menangkapnya Giotto, ingat itu..." Lelaki itu tampak diam dan berjalan meninggalkan Giotto sendirian. Sinar bulan berwarna merah itu menyinarinya, menampakkan sosok yang sama dengan sosok yang dilihat oleh Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi..."

**...**

-Namimori, Jepang-

"Uhm, mimpi yang aneh..." Tsuna yang baru saja bangun dan turun dari bus itu mencoba merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Disampingnya Yamamoto dan juga Gokudera tampak menemaninya.

"Memang mimpi apa Tsuna?"

"Seperti biasa, tetapi kali ini mereka berbicara seakan-akan padaku," Tsuna tampak lelah dan hanya menatap kearah kedua sahabatnya.

"Apa maksud Tsuna?"

"Kau tidak tahu Yakyuu-bakka?" Gokudera tampak mendecak kesal dan melihat Yamamoto, "Tsuna-san selalu bermimpi bertemu dengan seseorang yang selalu tersenyum kearahnya, tetapi ia bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan ujung jarinya sekalipun!"

"B-begitulah..."

"Oi Dame Tsuna, masih melindur seperti semalam?"

"Mana ada seseorang yang berdiri didepan bus yang sedang berjalan?"

Beberapa anak tampak mengejek Tsuna karena kejadian semalam.

"Oi, berani-beraninya kalian mengejek Tsuna-san!"

"Ma, ma... Sabarlah Gokudera-kun..." Yamamoto tampak menenangkan Gokudera yang akan mengamuk pada yang lain.

"..." Tsuna hanya bisa diam sambil menatap kearah yang lainnya, "memang, apa yang aku lakukan semalam?"

...

"Jangan bilang kau melupakannya lagi Tsuna," Yamamoto tampak tertawa ringan sambil menggaruk dagunya. Sementara Tsuna tampak tidak enak dengan Yamamoto dan yang lainnya, "kau itu terbalik dari normalnya ya..."

"Hm? Maksudmu Tsuna-san itu tidak normal!" Gokudera tampak bersiap untuk menyerang Yamamoto.

"Bukan seperti itu," Yamamoto menghindari serangan Gokudera dan mencoba menghentikannya, "biasanya yang kita lupakan adalah mampi dan yang kita ingat adalah kenyataan..."

_"Melupakan mimpi... Ingat kenyataan...?"_

_'Bagaimana kalau kehidupan yang kau jalani adalah mimpi...?'_

Mendengar suara yang lagi-lagi muncul tiba-tiba membuatnya langsung mencari sosok yang dimaksud. Menoleh kearah kuil yang menjadi tujuan wisata sekolah mereka saat itu, ia lagi-lagi menemukan sosok berambut kuning itu disekitar hutan.

"Dia..." Dengan segera, Tsuna langsung berlari dan mencoba mengejar sosok itu.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto dan Gokudera mencoba untuk mengejar Tsuna yang menuju kedalam hutan.

**...**

"Dimana..." Tsuna berlari sekencang-kencangnya, dan setiap kali ia mendekati sosok itu, ia seakan-akan menghilang dan muncul ditempat lain, "tunggu!"

Berlari kembali dan mencoba untuk mengejar sosok itu lagi. Hingga akhirnya, tanpa sadar ia tersesat dihutan itu. Yang ia lihat hanyalah pohon yang mengelilinginya.

"Dimana ini..." Berjalan mundur, dan mundur lagi, ia mencoba untuk mencari seseorang yang ada disana.

_'Tsunayoshi!'_

Tersentak mendengar namanya dipanggil, tiba-tiba Tsuna terpeleset dan terjatuh dari tempatnya berdiri menuju kejurang yang cukup dalam. Terluka parah dibagian kepala dan juga

**...**

-Unknown place-

"Giotto, hentikan!" Seorang laki-laki berambut merah mencoba menghentikan Giotto yang berusaha untuk melakukan sesuatu pada lelaki yang terbaring didepannya, "kau tidak bisa melakukan itu!"

"Lepaskan aku G, aku harus menolongnya!"

"Kau hanya akan lebih membahayakannya Giotto," pemuda bernama G itu tampak mencoba menahan Giotto.

"Tapi-"

"Bukankah kalau ia mati kau akan mendapatkan tubuhmu sendiri...?" Seseorang tampak muncul dari kegelapan dan tersenyum dingin. Ia menatap Giotto dengan mata hitamnya dan juga rambut putihnya.

"Aku bukan sepertimu yang membiarkan _Umano-_mu tewas begitu saja sehingga kau mendapatkan tubuhmu itu, Byakuran..."

"Ara~? Ini menyenangkan kau tahu, tubuh kita yang semula tidak nyata menjadi nyata, tidak ada ketakutan akan menghilang..." Lelaki bernama Byakuran itu hanya tersenyum dan menatap tubuh yang terbaring itu, "lalu, kalau kau mengatakan seperti itu kenapa kau hanya diam sementara ia dalam keadaan sekarat seperti itu?"

"Tidak mungkin," Giotto langsung menghampirinya, mencoba untuk menekan salah satu tombol yang ada dialat itu.

"Hentikan Giotto!"

**...**

-Namimori, Japan-

"Tsuna, dimana kau!" Yamamoto dan juga Gokudera serta yang lain tampak sedang mencari Tsuna dihutan itu. Tetap terus mencari, mereka tidak menemukan Tsuna disana. Tetapi, tiba-tiba Gokudera melihat kearah tempat Tsuna jatuh, dan menemukannya dalam keadaan terluka parah.

"Tsuna-san!"

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto mencoba melihat kearah Tsuna, begitu juga dengan Dino yang langsung mencoba menghubungi bantuan. Sementara yang lainnya-termasuk Gokudera dan Yamamoto-langsung turun melihat keadaan Tsuna.

_'Aku...'_ Tsuna menatap kearah semuanya, ia tidak bisa bergerak dan tidak bisa berbicara. Matanya tertutup, tetapi ia bisa melihat semuanya, _'apa yang terjadi, kenapa Yamamoto dan Gokudera-kun panik seperti itu...?'_

"Tsuna, kau tidak apa?"

_'Kenapa... Aku tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali...'_ Masih tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, Tsuna hanya bisa menatap mereka, _'apa yang aku lakukan disini...'_

...

'Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun...'

_"Biasanya yang kau lupakan adalah mimpi, dan yang kau ingat adalah kenyataan..."_

'Mimpi...' Tsuna mencoba untuk bergerak walaupun sia-sia, tubuhnya seakan membeku dan tidak bisa digerakkan, 'siapa yang mengatakan itu...aku tidak bisa mengingatnya...apakah sekarang aku sedang bermimpi...atau selama ini aku sedang bermimpi...?'

'Aku...'

**...**

-Unknown Place-

"Apa yang terjadi," Giotto tampak melihat kearah tubuh itu, yang tetap terbaring ditempatnya tanpa bergerak sama sekali.

"Giotto, apa yang kau lakukan..." Alaude yang baru datang langsung mencoba untuk menghampiri Giotto dan melihat keadaan disana, "kau..."

"Dimana ini..." Sosok itu tampak bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Sosok berambut cokelat dan memakai kemeja berwarna putih itu tampak seperti Tsuna, tetapi usianya lebih tua daripada seharusnya.

"Tsunayoshi..."

"Aku di..." Mencoba untuk bangun, Tsuna hampir saja terjatuh jika Giotto tidak memeganginya.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu," Giotto tersenyum dan mencoba membantunya untuk duduk, "sudah 10 tahun kau tidak menggerakkan tubuhmu, sudah pasti kau akan merasa aneh..."

"..." Tsuna menatap orang-orang yang ada disana. Giotto, G, Byakuran, dan juga Alaude hanya bisa melihatnya, mencoba untuk menunggu reaksi dari pemuda itu, "siapa kalian..."

...

Semua orang hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap Tsuna. Seorang pemuda berusia 26 tahun itu tampak bingung dan melihat kesekitarnya. Sebuah ruangan yang tampak remang-remang dan hanya disinari oleh sinar bulan berwarna merah.

"Kenapa aku disini...?"

"Apakah ada kesalahan? Seharusnya ia akan mengingat semua hal ketika ia terbangun bukan?" Giotto tampak sedikit shock dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Mungkinkah, ia sudah mulai menyadarinya," G mencoba untuk menganalisa apa yang terjadi dengan Tsuna saat itu, "tetapi kita terlanjur mengirimnya kembali ketempat ini..."

"Jadi begitu," Byakuran tampak senang mengetahui hal yang sepertinya baru ia lihat, "menarik, aku akan mencoba menyelidiknya..." dan Byakuranpun berlalu meninggalkan mereka semua disana. Sementara Tsuna hanya menatap kearah Giotto tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Tsunayoshi, ada apa?" Mencoba untuk tersenyum, Giotto hanya bisa melihat perkembangan keadaan Tsuna.

"T-tidak," wajah Tsuna tampak memerah dan ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja, "hanya saja kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku, sementara aku tidak tahu namamu..."

"Kalau begitu, panggil saja aku Giotto..."

"Giotto...?" Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Giotto dengan tatapan bingung, "lalu dimana aku?"

"Kau berada di Sicilly, sebelumnya kau juga tinggal disini kok..."

"Lalu, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya?"

"Tenang saja," Giotto menepuk kepala Tsuna mencoba untuk menenangkannya, "kau pasti akan mengingatnya suatu hari nanti..."

**...**

-Namimori, Japan-

"Bagaimana keadaannya...?" Yamamoto dan yang lainnya saat ini berada dirumah sakit. Tsuna langsung dibawa kerumah sakit setelah ambulance datang.

"Ini aneh," dokter yang menangani Tsuna hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, "tidak ada luka serius ditubuhnya, tetapi... Ia seakan-akan tertidur dan tidak bisa dibangunkan..."

"Apa maksudmu...?"

"Dengan kata lain, mungkin Sawada Tsunayoshi dikatakan dalam keadaan koma..." Jawab dokter itu sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Yang benar saja, kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu apa?" Gokudera tampak mengangkat kerah dokter itu, mencoba menyerangnya.

"Ma, ma Gokudera-kun..." Yamamoto tampak mencoba untuk menghentikannya, "bagaimana ini Hibari-san, Dino-sensei..."

"Setelah ini biar kami berdua yang menanganinya, kalian berdua pulang saja kerumah," Dino tersenyum dan menepuk pelan bahu Gokudera dan Yamamoto.

"Tapi aku harus melihat keadaan Tsuna-san!"

_'Sama saja dengan 'Anima'nya...'_

Menggumam sesuatu, dengan cepat Dino menyikut sedikit badan Hibari, memberinya isyarat untuk diam.

"Tenang saja, kalau ada apa-apa aku akan langsung menghubungimu Gokudera-kun," Dino mencoba tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Gokudera.

"B-baiklah," Gokudera tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menurutinya. Dino mengangguk dan mereka berdua pergi begitu saja dari sana.

...

"Benar-benar merepotkan," Hibari menghela nafasnya panjang sambil melihat kearah Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang sudah pergi dari sana, "aku ingin menggigit mereka bertiga sampai mati..."

"Tenanglah Kyouya," Dino mencoba untuk menenangkan Hibari dan menepuk kepalanya dengan perlahan, "ayo kembali ke Sicilly..."

"Bisakah kau berhenti menepuk kepalaku seperti itu?"

**...**

-Sicilly-

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang," Alaude yang tetap memakai jubah panjang hitamnya tampak berbicara dengan Giotto didepan kamar Tsuna.

"Ia hanya mengingat namanya saja," Giotto hanya menghela nafas panjang sambil menatap Alaude yang hanya diam dan tidak menjawab lagi, "baik kehidupan di Mondo maupun Sicilly, tidak ada yang ia ingat..."

"Itulah akibatnya kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu," Alaude memberikan tatapan tajam yang mengarah pada Giotto.

"Habis, aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya matikan...?" Giotto hanya bisa gugup melihat tatapan Alaude yang tajam dan gelap itu.

"A-lau-de-kun~" dari kegelapan dibelakang Alaude, sebuah tangan langsung merangkulnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Refleks melihat itu, Alaude dengan cepat menyikut orang itu hingga tersungkur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh...!" Dengan wajah sedikit memerah, ia melihat kearah lelaki berambut hitam blonde yang tersungkur sambil memegangi kepalanya itu.

"Jahatnya..."

"Salahmu sendiri memeluknya tiba-tiba Al..." Giotto hanya bisa tertawa garing melihat lelaki berambut hitam yang ada disana, lelaki yang mirip dengan Dino, "kau tidak kapok-kapoknya mengerjai dia ya Al?"

"Itu karena sifatnya yang seperti itu sudah mendarah daging bahkan sampai ke Uminonya..." Suara yang familiar itu membuat ketiga pemuda itu menoleh dan menemukan Hibari dan Dino disana. Tetapi wajah mereka tampak lebih dewasa, sama seperti yang dialami Tsuna.

"Jahatnya," Dino hanya bisa menggaruk dagunya sambil tertawa garing, "Al, apa benar Tsuna terkirim ke Sicilly kembali?"

"Begitulah, karena Giotto yang tidak sabar akhirnya seperti ini..."

"Ia tidak ingat sama sekali kehidupannya baik di Sicilly maupun Mundo..." Masih dengan aura tidak enak, Alaude menatap Giotto.

"Baiklah, aku akan melihatnya," Hibari menghela nafas dan berjalan akan membuka pintu yang ada dibelakang Giotto. Menatap kearah Tsuna yang berada ditempat tidurnya. Tetapi, ia tampak memegangi dadanya dan tampak kesakitan.

"Tsunayoshi!" Mendengar nama Tsuna dipanggil oleh Hibari, Giotto dan yang lainnya langsung menoleh dan masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan menghampiri Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi, ada apa?" Giotto mencoba untuk menyadarkan Tsuna yang masih memegangi dadanya. Nafasnya terengah-engah seakan-akan tidak bisa menghirup oksigen disana, "Tsunayoshi!"

"Benar juga, ia belum tersadar sebagai seorang Umano, walaupun ia disini ia tidak tahu apapun tentang Umano dan Anima, kau harus-!" Al yang akan mengatakan sesuatu langsung menghentikan ucapannya ketika Giotto langsung menarik Tsuna mendekatinya, dan langsung mencium bibirnya, seperti akan memasukkan sesuatu kedalam mulut Tsuna.

-To Be Continue-

G27 romance ffic yang pertama x3, disini inspirasinya dari orific buatan ane yang baru ada dikomputer. Semua istilah yang ada disini simple kok cman ambil dari bahasa Italianya xD dan Sicilly itu yah, nama kota di Italia kan? XD. Ga banyak yang gw omongin buat di chapter pertama xD cuma arti istilah aja xD

Anima : Soul

Umino : human

Mondo : world

Dan ini intinya, Namimori tempat Tsuna dkk tinggal itu sebenernya cman dunia mimpi x3 dan Sicilly itu dunia sebenernya xD

Lebih lanjut lihat di chap selanjutnya!

RnR plis!


	2. Chapter 2, Sicilly

Hibari, Dino, Al, Alaude, dan G hanya bisa terdiam melihat adegan ciuman mendadak yang dilakukan oleh Giotto. Sementara Giotto sendiri tampak sedang memasukkan sesuatu kedalam mulut Tsuna, sebuah bola kecil yang bercahaya warna orange.

"..." Al dan Dino tampak melirik kearah Alaude dan Hibari. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan seakan-akan tidak perduli dan hanya menyilangkan tangannya serta menutup matanya.

"Alaude/Kyouya, kau mau melakukannya dengan-"

BUGH!

"Dalam mimpimu..." Hibari dan Alaude memalingkan wajahnya dari kedua orang yang sudah tersungkur didepannya sekarang. Membuat G, yang hanya terdiam dan melihat mereka semua sweatdrop. Melihat Giotto sudah melepaskan ciumannya serta memasukkan sesuatu yang sepertinya berasal dari dalam mulutnya itu, Giotto tampak diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Giotto, kau tidak apa-apa...?" G mencoba untuk menepuk pundak Giotto. Tetapi, yang terjadi tubuh itu langsung lemas dan hampir ambruk kalau G tidak menahannya.

"Giotto!"

**Title : **Sogno e Realita

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Adventure/Romance

**Pairing :** G27, D18, AC, 8059, U02 dan pairing-pairing mengejutkan lainnya xD #dirajam!

**Disclaimed** :

sogno e realita © Me

KHR © Amano Akira

**Warning :** Gaje, AU story, OOC, Sho-ai

_**Chap. 1, Sicilly**_

Mendengar G yang terkejut, Al dan juga yang lainnya langsung menghampiri dan melihat keadaan Giotto. Wajahnya tampak pucat, tetapi Giotto masih sadar dan hanya menutupi mulutnya saja.

"Giotto, kau tidak apa?"

"Aku tidak apa," Giotto tetap mencoba untuk tersenyum walaupun wajahnya tampak kurang sehat, "bagaimana keadaan Tsunayoshi?"

"Yah, karena kau menggunakan _di Scario _ia sudah tidak apa-apa," Dino yang memeriksa keadaan Tsuna tampak menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Giotto, "tetapi kalau kau melakukan _di Scario _secara tiba-tiba seperti itu dan sedikit memaksa, kau bisa-bisa hancur Giotto..."

"Haha, maaf aku hanya panik karena Tsuna kesakitan..." Giotto tampak menggaruk kepala belakangnya, melupakan kalau ia tadi hampir saja ambruk.

"Mau kuantar kekamarmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku lemas karena menggunakan di Scario saja," Giotto memegangi kepalanya dan duduk dengan benar diatas sofa yang ada didekat tempat tidur Tsuna, "sudahlah, kalian kembali saja..."

"..." Alaude hanya diam dan berjalan keluar dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Hibari yang tidak menatapnya sama sekali. Al yang menyadari hal itu membisikkan sesuatu kearah Dino, dan menyusul Alaude.

"Kyouya, mau makan malam denganku?" Dino melihat kearah Hibari yang langsung menatap kearah lelaki blonde itu, akan menolak tetapi Dino langsung melanjutkannya, "aku akan membelikanmu hamburger..."

"Aku tepat dibelakangmu..."

**...**

Alaude yang keluar dari kamar Tsuna berjalan menuju kesebuah tempat. Kamar yang terletak diujung lorong itu tampak sepi oleh orang-orang. Perlahan membuka pintu yang ada disana, ia menatap keseseorang yang ada disana. Tertidur dengan beberapa alat yang tertempel ditubuhnya. Rambut yang panjang, yang biasanya dikepalng satu itu tampak dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja.

"...Fong..." Alaude berjalan dan duduk disebelah tempat tidur itu. Tidak mengatakan apapun selain menatap lelaki yang memiliki paras orang cina, dan sangat mirip dengan Hibari dan dia itu.

"Alaude-kun?" Suara itu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dan hanya menatap kearah yang sama. Al, yang melihat itu berjalan menghampiri Alaude dan duduk disofa yang ada dibelakang Hibari.

"Aku tidak suka kau panggil dengan panggilan -kun..." Alaude memang mengomentari, tetapi tidak menatap kearah Al. Al hanya menghela nafas dan menatap punggung Alaude, "kau masih memikirkannya...? Mantan Umano-mu?"

...

**...**

Hanya mengaduk cappucino yang ada didepannya sambil terus menuangkan gula kedalamnya, Hibari tampak tidak memperhatikan sekitar. Ia hanya menerawang keluar tanpa menatap kearah Dino yang ada didepannya. Dino menatap Hibari, dan hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kyouya, makananmu tidak habis?" Dino menunjuk kearah triple cheese burger yang hanya tersentuh satu gigitan itu.

"Aku sedang tidak bernafsu..." Hibari memangku kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan dan tidak menatap kearah Dino.

"Begitu ya..."

...

Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka, Dino tidak bisa mengatakan apapun karena kondisi Hibari yang aneh setiap mengatakan tentang Alaude.

"Kau memikirkan kondisi Alaude?"

"Tidak..." Hibari menambahkan gula sekali lagi, membuat Dino bersweatdrop ria.

_'Ia akan meminum minuman dengan gula sebanyak itu...?'_

"Lagipula dengan menggunakan _mente_ aku bisa merasakan kalau ia baik-baik saja..." Hibari menghela nafas lagi dan menatap kearah kopi yang terus ia aduk.

"Apa karena sifat Alaude padamu yang tidak pernah berubah...?"

"..." Hibari menghentikan gerakan mengaduknya tanpa menatap Dino, "aku tidak mengerti maksudmu..."

"Jangan terlalu difikirkan Kyouya," Dino mengelus kepala Hibari sambil tersenyum, membuat Hibari untuk pertama kalinya menatap kearah Dino, "Alaude memang belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau sekarang ia adalah anima-mu. Tetapi, suatu saat ia pasti akan menerimanya..."

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Fong nii-san memilih untuk memberikan animanya padaku, yang membuatnya..." Hibari terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, "aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti apa yang difikirkan olehnya meskipun kami adalah anak kembar..."

"Suatu saat kau pasti akan menemukannya," Dino tersenyum lebar dan menatap kearah Hibari yang sedikit terkejut. Tetapi, ia langsung berdiri dan menggeser kopi itu kedepan Dino.

"Minum saja, aku tidak habis..." Jawab Hibari membuat Dino sweatdrop.

"Kau mau kemana Kyouya?"

"Namimori..."

"Ah, aku akan ikut!"

**...**

G berjalan menelusuri lorong gelap yang ada ditempat itu. Ia menatap kearah jendela yang menampakkan pantai yang disinari cahaya bulan merah. Ia hanya menghela nafas panjang dan menatap kearah bulan purnama itu. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya tampak membungkuk seolah-olah menghormatinya.

"Yo, G!" Suara itu refleks membuat G menoleh kesebrang lorong. Seorang laki-laki berperawakan Jepang tampak melambaikan tangannya memanggil pemuda itu.

"Tch, kau sudah pulang dari menara _Cielo _itu?"

"Begitulah," menghampiri G, laki-laki itu langsung merangkulkan tangannya dileher G dan tersenyum, "kau merindukanku G?"

"!" Diperlakukan seperti itu, G langsung memukul pemuda itu dan menatapnya dengan wajah memerah, "Jangan bercanda Ugetsu, aku ingin kau memberikan laporan tentang Cielo pada Giotto!"

"B-baiklah G..." lelaki bernama Ugetsu itu tampak tetap tersenyum dan memegangi kepalanya. Berjalan bersama G, ia menghela nafas dan menatap kertas laporan yang ada ditangannya, "aku tetap saja tidak bisa melewati Cielo lebih dari lantai 3..."

"Giotto saja hanya bisa sampai tingkat 5 ya..." Menghela nafas pendek, G membuka sebuah kamar dan menatap kerah jendela kamar itu yang menghadap kearah sebuah menara yang menjulang tinggi disana. Lalu, matanya tertuju pada sosok yang tertidur disana.

"Kudengar Giotto berhasil membangunkan Umino-nya, Tsuna-san?" Ugetsu tampak mengikuti G dan menatap kearah pemuda yang ada didepannya juga, "kau tidak mencoba membangunkan Hayato?"

"Jangan memanggilnya dengan panggilan kecilnya seperti itu," G melancarkan deathglare kearah Ugetsu yang membalasnya dengan tawa ringan, "lagipula ia sendiri yang mengatakan untuk tidak memaksanya kembali ke dunia ini sebelum ia sendiri yang menyadarinya."

"Begitu ya..."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana dengan bocah bernama Yamamoto itu?" G menatap kearah Ugetsu.

"Oh, kalau dia sepertinya ingin menikmati kehidupan di Mondo dulu," Ugetsu menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Huh?"

**...**

-Namimori, Japan-

Tsuna tampak masih tertidur dengan tenangnya. Tampak juga Gokudera yang juga berada disana serta Yamamoto yang masih menunggui Tsuna untuk tersadar.

"Ia bahkan belum sadar juga," Gokudera menyenderkan kepalanya dikursi yang ia duduki, "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kalau memang ia tidak terluka? Kenapa ia bisa tetap tertidur seperti ini?"

"..." Yamamoto hanya bisa diam dengan senyuman tipisnya. Ia menatap kearah jendela dan menemukan sosok yang ada ditempat itu, "ah, aku akan keluar sebentar Hayato..."

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama kecil!"

"Baiklah-baiklah," Yamamoto hanya tertawa kecil dan menepuk kepala Gokudera, "Gokudera..."

Goku hanya terdiam dan sedikit terkejut, hanya bisa terdiam melihat Yamamoto yang pergi begitu saja. Seburat merah tampak diwajahnya dan Goku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya saja.

**...**

"Ugetsu, kau datang juga!" Yamamoto berlari kearah sosok yang ia lihat dari jendela itu, yang tidak lain adalah Ugetsu dan G. Dengan santainya, Ugetsu tersenyum lebar dan melakukan 'High five' dengan Yamamoto. G yang melihat itu hanya bisa melongo sampai rokok yang ia hisap terjatuh begitu saja.

"Bagaimana keadaan Tsuna?" Tanya Ugetsu.

"Ia terjebak di Sicilly ya?"

"Begitulah, aku juga tidak tahu karena belum bertemu dengannya," Ugetsu menatap G yang menundukkan kepalanya mengeluarkan aura gelap disekitarnya, "hee? Ada apa G?"

"Apa maksud semua ini...?" G menatap kearah Ugetsu dan menarik kerahnya mendekat kearahnya, "kenapa bocah ini bisa tahu tentangmu dan juga Sicilly?"

"T-tentu saja karena Takeshi sejak pertama ingat tentang semuanya," Ugetsu tampak sedikit kewalahan karena dicekik oleh G.

"Ingat?"

"Begitulah," Yamamoto menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal dan menatap kearah G, "tentu saja aku ingat tentang semua yang terjadi, kehancuran itu, rencana Cielo, dan juga keadaanku sekarang..."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak kembali ke Sicilly seperti yang dilakukan Hibari Kyouya, dan Dino itu?" G menatap Yamamoto dengan tatapan dingin.

"Akan membosankan kalau tidak ada Tsuna dan Gokudera-kun, jadi aku akan menunggu Tsuna dan Gokudera untuk kembali ke Sicilly baru aku akan kembali," Yamamoto tertawa ringan seakan-akan tidak terjadi sesuatu. G hanya bisa kesal melihat kedua orang yang memiliki wajah mirip itu juga memiliki sifat yang sama.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin melihat keadaan Giotto, aku kembali saja!" G membalikkan badannya dan akan menghilang.

"Oi Yamamoto!" Goku tampak berlari dan menghampiri Yamamoto tepat ketika G akan menghilang. Tetapi, Goku tampak sempat melihat G sekilas, begitu juga dengan G. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dan terlihat terkejut.

"Ada apa Gokudera-kun?" Goku masih tampak memandangi tempat dimana G menghilang, "Gokudera-kun?"

"A-ah, Tsuna-san sepertinya sudah mulai sadar..." Goku yang tersadar dari lamunannya langsung menatap Yamamoto dan menariknya kedalam rumah sakit.

**...**

"Sawada-san, apakah kau bisa mendengarku?" Seorang dokter yang dipanggil oleh Gokudera ketika melihat pergerakan tangannya mencoba untuk menyadarkan Tsuna. Dino dan Hibari tampak berada disana, melihat keadaan Tsuna. Mata cokelat itu tampak terbuka perlahan tetapi tatapan matanya terlihat kosong.

"Sawada-san...?"

...

Tatapannya kosong, dan tidak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Ia hanya menatap kedepan dengan tatapan kosong, tidak merespon siapapun yang memanggilnya.

"Ia masih belum tersadar sepenuhnya," Dokter itu tampak memeriksa keadaan Tsuna dengan stetoskop dan alat-alat lainnya, "tetapi, melihat perubahannya seperti ini mungkin ia akan sadar beberapa saat lagi..."

"Begitu ya," Goku tampak menghela nafas panjang dan menatap kearah luar, lagi-lagi ketempatnya melihat G untuk terakhir kali.

_'Lelaki itu... Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya...'_

Tidak bisa mengingat kejadian yang ia fikirkan, Gokudera hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan duduk kembali dikursinya yang ada disamping tempat tidur Tsuna.

**...**

-Sicilly, Italia-

G tampak terengah-engah dan juga terduduk diruangan tempat pemuda yang mirip dengan Gokudera itu tertidur. Menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kakinya, ia mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Tenanglah G, ia juga tidak sempat melihatmu bukan?" Ugetsu tampak mencoba menenangkan G yang terpukul.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk mengetahui semuanya!" G sedikit membentak Ugetsu dan mencoba bangkit dari tempatnya, "Hayato sudah mengatur semuanya, aku akan merasa sangat lemas jika ia sampai melihatku di Mundo..."

"Ahahaha, susah memang kalau menjadi Anima orang yang membantu menciptakan alat untuk pemisahan itu..." Ugetsu malah tampak menikmati semua itu, "mau menemui Giotto dan Tsuna?"

"Tidak usah kau katakan aku akan kesana sekarang,"

**...**

Tidak ada suara sama sekali ditempat itu. Giotto tampak tertidur disofa yang ada disebelah tempat tidur Tsuna. Tsuna sendiri belum tersadar dari tidurnya, tetapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Tiba-tiba tangannya sedikit bergerak, dan mata cokelatnya membuka sepenuhnya.

"Ini di..." Tsuna memegangi kepalanya, mencoba melihat sekelilingnya. Ia menyadari Giotto yang tertidur disana. Mencoba untuk bangkit, ia mencoba untuk berjalan mendekati Giotto. Tetapi semua ototnya terasa kaku dan sangat susah digunakan untuk berjalan, "kenapa aku susah sekali untuk berjalan..."

_'Sudah 10 tahun kau tidak menggerakkan badanmu, tentu saja kau akan merasa aneh...'_

"Sepuluh tahun ya," Tsuna menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk berjalan kembali walaupun masih tertatih-tatih. Ia terdiam didepan Giotto dan menatapnya dengan wajah memerah. Ia ingat apa yang terjadi sejak ia terbangun di Sicilly ini dan tentu saja ciuman yang ia dapatkan dari Giotto, "argh! Apa yang aku fikirkan!"

...

"Cuaca sedingin ini, Giotto-san tidak memakai selimut..." Tsuna beranjak mengambil selimut miliknya dan ingin menyelimuti Giotto. Tetapi, tanpa sengaja ia menginjak selimut itu dan oleng tepat didepan Giotto.

"A-aduh!" Tsuna akan terjatuh begitu saja, tetapi tiba-tiba seseorang memeganginya. Tidak, bukan seseorang tetapi sosok itu tampak transparan dengan cahaya disekitarnya yang berwarna orange. Ia terkejut, bagaimana tidak yang menolongnya dan berada didepannya adalah sosok dirinya. Sosok yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya hingga ia seakan-akan bercermin saat ini.

"S-siapa kau...?"

"Akhirnya, kau sadar juga... Tsuna..." Sosok itu tampak tersenyum dingin, menatap Tsuna yang masih dalam keadaan shock. Satu-satunya yang bisa membedakannya dengan Tsuna saat itu adalah tatapannya yang tampak tenang dan juga dingin.

"Kau...?"

Tanpa berkata apapun, sosok itu bergerak menarik tangan Tsuna, mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Tsuna bahkan tanpa sempat disadari oleh Tsuna.

-To Be Continue-

Cio : hai, hai! Akhirnya bisa juga bikin penutup kaya dulu \O/ gini deh kalau komputer rusak, HP sering error dan kerestart sendiri. Akhirnya malah berpacu dengan waktu (ceileh) buat nyelesaiin ffic ;w;

Kozuka : kukira bakal ga nutup cerita sensei lagi =="

Kirizaki : iya... Padahal kukira kita sudah bebas...

Cio : katakan sekali lagi gw bikin lw berdua mati di orific gw!

Kozu&Kiri : *mingkem*

Cio : oh iya, buat info sebenernya Sogno e Realita itu Orific pertama dari mereka bertiga ^^ /tunjuk Kozuka, Kirizaki, ma Sayaka/ pemeran utama yang disini Tsuna adalah Kozuka, dan yang jadi Hibari adalah Kirizaki ^^

Kozu : yah, dan seperti Tsuna disini... Ciuman gw langsung direbut 2x... /otl

Kiri : ...untung bukan gw...

Cio : untuk pairing yang muncul sekarang lebih beragam kan xD mari kita list~

Chap 1.

-G27

-8059

-AlAlaude

-D18

Chap 2.

-sama kaya Chap. 1

-Alaude18

-AlaudeF (TYL) ~ Fave new pairing x3

-0259

-U80

-UgetsuxG

-2772

Cio : yap, sosok yang muncul di chap. 2 terakhir adalah HDM Tsuna x3. Oh iya, ini keterangan umur Tsuna dkk.

-Namimori (Mondo)-

Tsuna : 15 tahun

Gokudera : 15 tahun

Yamamoto : 15 tahun

Hibari : 16 tahun

Dino : 22 tahun

-Sicilly-

Tsuna : 25 tahun

Gokudera : 25 tahun

Yamamoto : 25 tahun

Hibari : 26 tahun

Dino : 32 tahun

Cio : apa lagi ya yang belum dijelasin...

Kiri : tinggal bales review...

Cio : oke, ini dia x3~

**Hiragami Tsukumo : **e-eh? O_o gomenne x( takutnya ntar bingung makanya ditulis...

**Kurea Cavallone : **dah lama tak bersua x3 #bah! Saya nunggu ffic anda update loh yang D18 :( *malah curcol*

Ehehe xD makasih ya~ untung aja ngerti...

I-iya itu misstypo harusnya cman hitam... *keterusan karena lupa ane ganti warna rambut Al jadi item*

**Akamori : **itu karena Goku ga punya alasan buat manggil Tsuna jadi 'Juudaime' kan disini? X3 tapi -san menunjukkan kalau dia lebih ngehormatin Tsuna dari yang lainnya~

**Yukkarin : **saya selalu penasaran, apa anda suka persona series ya? ' 'a #plak! O-oke, Umino Byakuran itu... Rahasia xD ntar pokoknya ketahuan kok siapa xD dan masalah Al, dia itu OC (yang entah sejak kapan dipanggil smua author jadi nama tetap) yang jadi Primo Cavallone di ffic **Another story of Vongola **^^a dan yap benar~ itu adalah Anima Dino.

**Ileyra : **tenang aja xD ntar dijelasin kok~ termasuk Umino Byakuran (yang sebenernya klo difikirin pasti tau~)

**Raikyoku3173 : **sebenernya emang salah satu inspirasinya dari Matrix sih xP

**Su Zuna Ame : **hahaha xD gpp kok, ane cman jadi bingung pas liat review di **familinga **xD m-makasih pujiannya /blush/ #ya elah!

**Hibari Hime : **nfufufu~ itu juga pairing fave saya kok x3

**Suzuru Seiyo : **yup, selfincest xD dan kalau bisa dilihat disini jadi double selfincest xD #bah!

Goku ma Yama pasti dong~ dan Goku sendiri nih yang belum sadar xD dan Yama dengan begonya malah ga mau balik ke Sicilly xD


	3. Chapter 3, Sicilly

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tsuna dengan cepat mendorongnya menjauhi wajah Tsuna. Suara Tsuna yang lumayan keras membuat Giotto terbangun. Ketika itu, sosok yang mirip dengan Tsuna itu langsung menghilang bersamaan dengan bangunnya Giotto.

"Tsunayoshi, kau tidak apa-apa? Ia tidak melakukan apapun padamukan?" Giotto seakan-akan mengenal sosok yang sekilas ia lihat mencoba untuk melihat dan memeriksa keadaan Tsuna.

"T-tidak Giotto-san, aku tidak apa-apa..." Tsuna menggeleng dengan cepat dan mencoba untuk memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak mau Giotto melihat keadaannya sekarang. Tetapi, tiba-tiba sebuah kenangan terlintas didalam kepala Tsuna.

_'Kau adalah aku...benarkan...?'_

"Tsunayoshi?" Giotto menatap kearah Tsuna yang hanya terdiam.

_'Kita akan selalu bersama bukan? Kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku...'_

**Title : **Sogno e Realita

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Adventure/Romance

**Pairing :** G27, 7227, D18, CA, 8059, U02 dan pairing-pairing mengejutkan lainnya xD #dirajam!

**Disclaimed** :

sogno e realita © Me

KHR © Amano Akira

**Warning :** Gaje, AU story, OOC, Sho-ai

_**Chap. 3, outside**_

"Tsunayoshi?" Giotto mengguncangkan tubuh kecil Tsuna itu dan akhirnya mendapatkan respon dari yang bersangkutan. Tampak Tsuna yang bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya itu hanya memegangi kepalanya, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

"H—huh? Aku tidak apa-apa," Tsuna mencoba untuk tersenyum dan menatap Giotto. Ia berjalan menjauhi Giotto sedikit dan mencoba melihat kearah jendela. Lagi-lagi yang disinari oleh bulan berwarna merah darah. Membuat semua yang ada dibawahnya menjadi berwarna merah darah.

Tunggu—

Tidak ada apapun dibawahnya, hanya padang pasir yang memiliki pasir berwarna abu-abulah yang ada disana. Beberapa bebatuan yang tampak lebih mirip kepada reruntuhan bangunan, dan satu lagi—

—menara, seperti tumpukan reruntuhan bangunan yang menjulang tinggi hingga puncaknya hampir tidak terlihat. Tsuna yang heran melihat itu hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya keatas.

"Kemana semua orang disini Giotto-san? Dan kenapa pemandangan luar seperti ini?" Tsuna tampak kebingungan dan menatap kearah Giotto yang langsung tersenyum sedih mendengar percakapan itu.

"Kita bicarakan itu sambil berjalan-jalan keluar?" Giotto mengelus kepala Tsuna, dan Tsuna hanya bisa mengangguk dan membiarkan Giotto yang mendorong pelan punggungnya.

**...**

"Kau seharusnya mengajak 'Umano'mu untuk kembali bodoh," G yang berjalan menuju ke kamar Tsuna bersama dengan Ugetsu tampak kesal dan menunjuk Ugetsu, "kau tahu disini adalah tempat yang membutuhkan Umano seperti milikmu kan?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi," Ugetsu menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal, "Takeshi tidak mau kembali karena Tsuna dan Hayato tidak ada disini..."

"Kau itu sama saja dengan Uma—" G menghentikan kata-katanya ketika melihat Giotto dan juga Tsuna yang keluar dari kamar itu, "Giotto?"

"Ah, G, Ugetsu?" Giotto berjalan menghampiri kedua 'Anima' itu bersama dengan Tsuna, "bagaimana keadaan diluar?"

"Sama saja seperti biasa," Ugetsu menghela nafas panjangh sambil tersenyum tipis. Menatap kearah menara dan juga bulan merah yang ada disana, "sepi, dan hanya ada _'Selvatico' _yang yah, berjalan seperti biasa seperti zombie."

"Aku juga tidak melihat ada 'Umano' yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar dan muncul disini, kecuali satu 'Umano' yang dengan bodohnya malah tinggal di Mondo..." G menyilangkan tangannya dan menutup matanya. Tetapi, ia menekankan kata Umano yang bodoh itu kepada Ugetsu yang hanya tertawa garing melihatnya.

"Begitu ya," Giotto tersenyum kearah kedua sahabatnya itu, "dan kau tidak pergi ke menara Cielo itu kan Ugetsu?" Senyuman yang disertai aura gelap di sekitar Giotto membuat G dan Ugetsu jawdrop dan mengangguk pelan. Bisa bahaya kalau Giotto tahu Ugetsu pergi kemenara itu, begitu fikiran mereka.

"Anooo..." Tsuna tampak canggung melihat kedua orang yang (ia rasa) tidak pernah ia temui sama sekali itu.

"Tsuna-san, anda sudah bangun?" Ugetsu langsung menepuk kepala Tsuna pelan dan tersenyum kearah Tsuna, "syukurlah, mungkin dengan ini Take—" mau mengucapkan nama Yamamoto, mulut Ugetsu langsung ditutup oleh G.

"Hum?" Tsuna hanya bisa bingung dan menatap Ugetsu serta G. Wajah yang mirip dengan Yamamoto dan Gokudera itu membuatnya seakan tidak asing dengan wajah mereka.

"Jangan hiraukan mereka Tsunayoshi..."

"Mereka mengenalku?" Tsuna menunjuk kearah Ugetsu dan G, dan Giotto hanya mengangguk.

"Aku perkenalkan padamu Tsunayoshi, lelaki bertatto dengan rambut berwarna merah itu adalah G. Dan yang berambut hitam adalah Asari Ugetsu. Kalau aku tidak ada dan bertemu dengan mereka, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk menyuruh mereka..."

"Aku tidak mengingat kalian," Tsuna menundukkan badannya kearah Ugetsu dan G, "jadi, salam kenal..."

"Jangan terlalu kaku Tsuna-san," Ugetsu tampak sangat santai dan hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "anggap kami adalah temanmu."

"Kalian ingin makan siang?" Giotto tersenyum dan menatap kearah mereka berdua, "aku dan Tsuna akan berjalan-jalan sambil mencari makan."

"Baiklah, aku juga sudah lapar," Ugetsu dan G mengangguk dan berjalan bersama dengan Tsuna serta Giotto.

**...**

Berada diluar satu-satunya bangunan yang berdiri ditempat itu selain menara yang menjulang tinggi, Tsuna bisa merasakan hawa dingin yang sangat menusuk. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri dan mencoba untuk mencari kehangatan dengan itu.

"Kau kedinginan Tsunayoshi?" Giotto menoleh kearah Tsuna yang langsung menggeleng dan menatap kearah depan lagi. Memang ia kedinginan dengan hanya kemeja dan juga jas hitam yang diberikan oleh Giotto tadi. Tetapi, ia juga yakin Giotto hanya membawa satu mantel putih yang sekarang ia gunakan.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat menyelimutinya dari belakang. Tsuna terkejut dan mencoba untuk menatap kearah belakang. Wajahnya langsung memerah ketika melihat Giotto dibelakangnya. Giotto, memeluknya sambil memakaikan mantel putih yang ia kenakan.

_"Hangat..."_

"Aku tahu kau kedinginan kok," Giotto tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya. Tsuna tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena perlakuan Giotto padanya.

"Te—tetapi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku sudah biasa dengan cuaca seperti ini," Giotto tertawa kecil sambil melihat Tsuna, "kau belum terbiasa seperti ini karena 10 tahun kau tidak merasakannya."

"Tapi..."

"Tenang saja Tsuna-san," G menepuk pundak Tsuna dan tersenyum. Dimulutnya, sebatang rokok tampak menyala, "Giotto sudah terbiasa keluar dalam cuaca seperti ini..."

"Baiklah..."

**...**

Dari menara yang menjulang tinggi, yang disebut oleh G dan Ugetsu serta Giotto sebagai 'Cielo' tampak seseorang mengawasi dari tempat yang cukup tinggi. Ia duduk dengan tenang disalah satu sudut reruntuhan bangunan. Diluar bangunan dan disamping jendela yang menghubungkan tempat luar dengan bagian dalam menara itu.

"..." Mata birunya tampak menyala ditengah gelapnya malam yang diselimuti cahaya merah darah itu. Bahkan tatapan dingin dan menusuknya tidak bisa tersembunyikan walaupun kegelapan tampak ada disekitarnya. Mantel biru dan syal merah yang dikenakannya tampak berkibar karena udara malam itu, begitu juga rambut birunya. Seulas senyuman dingin tampak ketika ia menemukan Tsuna, Giotto, G, dan Ugetsu yang tampak berjalan kedekat Cielo.

Berdiri dengan tenangnya walaupun jika ia salah melangkah sedikit saja akan jatuh dari ketinggian yang cukup tinggi, matanya mengikuti Tsuna dan yang lainnya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Tsunayoshi Sawada..."

**...**

Tsuna dan yang lainnya tampak berjalan kedekat menara yang menjulang tinggi itu. Tetapi, tujuan mereka bukan kesana, tetapi kesebuah kota yang lumayan besar yang berada disana. Disana cukup padat orang yang berlalu lalang. Melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa, seperti orang normal pada umumnya. Tsuna, Giotto, G, dan Ugetsu memutuskan untuk melewati gerbang kota itu.

"Ini adalah satu-satunya kota yang ada dibagian Utara dunia ini," Giotto menunjuk kearah semua bangunan yang ada disekitar mereka. Begitu juga dengan penjual-penjual yang menjajakan barang jualannya ditepi jalan, "kota ini cukup besar dan luas, dan semua orang melakukan aktifitasnya disini."

"Memang tidak ada kota lain selain ini?"

"Kota lain sudah hancur karena peristiwa 10 tahun yang lalu," senyuman Giotto memudar ketika mengatakan itu. Tsuna bisa langsung menyadari perubahan itu dan tidak mau membahasnya lebih dalam lagi. Tetapi ia menyadari sesuatu, peristiwa 10 tahun yang lalu—

—waktunya sama dengan perkataan Giotto kalau ia sudah tertidur selama 10 tahun.

"Apakah—" Tsuna menghentikan pembicaraannya ketika ia mengingat bagaimana raut wajah sedih yang ditunjukkan oleh Giotto ketika ia membicarakan masalah itu.

"Ah kita sudah sampai," Giotto menunjuk kearah sebuah manshion yang cukup luas—bahkan itu adalah bangunan paling luas dikota itu. Tetapi, ruangan itu tampak tidak terawat dan juga sangat tua.

"Ini..."

"Disini adalah rumah anda, Tsuna-san..." G tampak tenang dan menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Berjalan menghampiri gerbang itu, G memencet tombol seperti sebuah speaker yang menghubungkannya dengan tempat didalam sana.

**"Siapa?"**

"Ini aku," G memencet kembali tombol itu dan menunggu jawaban dari orang yang ada didalam sana.

**"G-san? Tumben kau kemari?"**

"Aku mengantarkan seseorang..."

**"Siapa...?"**

"Tsunayoshi-san..."

...

**"Bisa ulangi perkataanmu tadi?"**

"Kubilang, Sawada Tsunayoshi-san kembali bodoh!"

"G!" Giotto berteriak ketika G membesarkan suaranya. Ketika mendengar perkataan G, beberapa orang mulai berbisik-bisik disekitar mereka.

"Tsuna-sama?"

"Itu Giotto-sama, G-sama, dan Ugetsu-sama...!"

"Apa orang yang bersama dengan mereka benar-benar Tsunayoshi-sama?"

"Tetapi, aku mendengar G-sama mengatakan itu..."

"Jadi..."

Mendengar semua bisikan itu, Giotto mendapatkan firasat buruk akan terjadi kerumunan yang berujung ditempat mereka. Dengan segera, Giotto memegang tangan Tsuna mendekati bagian speaker itu.

"Kumohon Spanner, bukakan pintu ini sekarang," Giotto tampak semakin cemas dengan tatapan orang-orang disekitar mereka yang memandangi mereka.

"Maaf, kau benar-benar Tsunayoshi-sama?" Salah seorang dari mereka tampak mendekati Tsuna dan menanyakan nama Tsuna, seorang nenek tua yang ada disana.

"E—Eh? Ya, namaku Tsunayoshi Sawada..." Tsuna tampak gugup dan mengangguk pelan. Nenek itu menatap Tsuna dari atas kebawah, dan akhirnya memegang wajah Tsuna. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, nenek itu tampak menitikkan air matanya dan tersenyum.

"Kau kembali Tsunayoshi-sama," memegang pundak Tsuna, nenek itu tampak sangat bersyukur dengan kehadiran Tsuna, "kami sudah menunggu anda selama 10 tahun, dan akhirnya anda kembali...kuharap dengan begini rencana jahat para pemimpin 'Cielo' bisa kau hentikan..."

"Rencana jahat?"

Seiring dengan pembicaraan itu, beberapa orang mengelilingi Tsuna dan mencoba untuk bertanya yang macam-macam. Tsuna yang memang tidak mengingat apapun tampak gugup dan sedikit tidak nyaman dengan itu semua.

"..." Giotto terdiam melihat itu, ia tampak mengawasi semua pergerakan orang-orang yang mengerumuni mereka, "kau terus awasi mereka G, Ugetsu... Kita tidak akan tahu orang-orang dari _Cervello _membaur diantara mereka atau tidak..."

Ketika itu G sudah mengawasi mereka dan melihat kearah kerumunan itu. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang memakai jubah hitam, berada didekat Tsuna. Tangannya memegang sebuah benda berkilau—sebuah pisau.

"Tsuna-san!" Mencoba untuk berjalan melindungi Tsuna, G menutup jalur pisau yang dihunuskan oleh orang itu.

JLEB!

**...**

-Namimori-

...

Gokudera tampak berada didalam ruangan kelasnya. Guru yang mengajar didepan tidak ia perhatikan sama sekali, dan ia hanya menerawang kearah langit. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk—sangat buruk. Tetapi ia tidak tahu firasat apa itu.

_'Kenapa... seperti, sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi...' _Seolah dapat merasakan sesuatu terjadi pada Animanya, Gokudera hanya bisa memegangi dadanya, dan meremas bajunya,_ 'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi... Dadaku sesak...'_

"Hayato, kau tidak apa-apa?" Yamamoto tampak khawatir dengan keadaan Gokudera, ia yang duduk disamping Gokudera itu tampak mencoba mendapatkan perhatian dari lelaki berambut perak itu.

_**'Kau tidak apa-apa Hayato?' **_

Suara yang didengar oleh Gokudera bukan hanya suara Yamamoto, begitu juga ketika ia menatap kearah Yamamoto yang ada disampingnya. Bayangan yang mirip G malah tampak berbayang ditempat Yamamoto.

_'Siapa...' _Merasakan susah untuk bernafas, Gokudera tampak tidak bisa menjaga kesadarannya, dan terjatuh begitu saja dari kursinya.

"Hayato!"

**...**

-Sicilly-

Tsuna menatap kearah G yang berdiri membelakangi Tsuna. Giotto dan Ugetsu juga tampak terkejut dengan aksi yang dilakukan oleh G. Tampak pinggang sebelah kanan G tertusuk oleh orang yang akan menusuk Tsuna. Tetapi G berhasil menangkap tangannya dan tidak membiarkannya lari.

"K...kau tidak akan bisa kabur...brengsek..." Tetapi tiba-tiba pegangan G melonggar, dan ia tidak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya. Hampir ia jatuh ketanah kalau Tsuna tidak menangkapnya.

"G-san!"

"Ceh," penusuk itu tampak akan kabur jika Ugetsu tidak menangkapnya dengan segera.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana..."

"G!" Giotto mencoba untuk melihat keadaan G dan memeriksa lukanya, "kita harus segera mengobatinya..."

"Aku akan membawa orang ini pada Alaude, kalian berdua bawa saja G-dono kedalam..." Ugetsu mencoba menangkap sekaligus menenangkan suasana yang langsung panik ketika itu.

"Giotto-san, Tsuna-san, cepat masuk!" Sebuah pintu menuju kedalam tampak terbuka dan Giotto—yang memapah G langsung berjalan diikuti Tsuna yang masih ketakutan melihat G.

"Tenang saja, G bukan orang yang lemah Tsunayoshi..." Giotto yang seakan bisa merasakan kalau Tsuna cemas membisikkan kata-kata itu pada Tsuna, dan Tsuna hanya mengangguk dan berjalan kembali.

**...**

"Jadi mereka sudah bergerak?" Alaude berada disebuah bangunan bertuliskan CEDEF—bangunan terbesar kedua setelah bangunan yang dimasuki Tsuna dan Giotto.

"Sepertinya, seperti yang anda duga Alaude-dono..." Ugetsu tampak duduk didepan Alaude dan menatapnya, "ada penghianat yang bercampur dengan orang-orang di Vongola..."

"Satu kemungkinan lagi," Alaude memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangan, dan jarak Alaude serta Ugetsu semakin dekat, tetapi Alaude tidak menatapnya, "salah satu dari orang-orang Vongola adalah penyamaran darinya..."

...

Ugetsu tampak diam dan tidak bisa berfikir, entah kenapa ia tampak sedikit gugup berada didekat Alaude dan wajahnya sedikit memerah ketika itu. Menyadari lawan bicaranya tidak merespon, Alaude menatap Ugetsu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa Herbivore..."

"Tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu..." Ugetsu tampak tetap melamun dan menatap mata Alaude, "tidak pernah bosan menatapmu..."

"Katakan sekali lagi, kamikorosu..." Alaude siap dengan borgol berduri ditangannya dan akan menyerang Ugetsu.

"H—hwaaa, m-maaf Alaude-dono aku tadi melamun," Ugetsu tampak tertawa gugup sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan badan, "ng—ngomong-ngomong dimana penusuk itu?"

"Kyouya sedang 'menanganinya'..." Alaude menulis sesuatu dan hanya hanya menatap kearah kertas yang ada didepannya. Ugetsu tampak bersweatdrop ria mendengar itu. Dan ia hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan sang penusuk itu.

"Kau tidak ada urusan denganku lagi kan?" Alaude tetap tidak menatap Ugetsu dan mencoba untuk mengalihkan pandangannya, "pergi sekarang..."

"Memang aku tidak boleh disini lebih lama?"

"Keluar dari sini dalam waktu 5 detik," Alaude mendeathglare Ugetsu dan dengan segera Ugetsu langsung berlari keluar dari sana.

**...**

"Bagaimana keadaannya Shamal...?" Giotto berbicara dengan seorang lelaki berjenggot yang ada didepannya. Sekarang ini Tsuna dan Giotto berada didalam bangunan itu. Walaupun dari luar gedung itu tampak sangat tua dan juga seperti gedung kosong, tidak disangka dalamnya sangat bagus dan bersih. Dengan beberapa lorong yang menghubungkan satu ruangan keruangan yang lainnya.

Dan disana, disalah satu ruangan, tampak G yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan perban yang terlilit diperutnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau memeriksa selain wanita," lelaki itu tampak malas-malasan dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "tetapi karena Tsuna sudah kembali dan meminta tolong padaku, aku tidak bisa menolak..."

"Katakan saja..."

"Lukanya tidak dalam, ia hanya butuh istirahat saja," Shamal menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding yang ada dibelakangnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya, "mereka mulai bergerak?"

"Begitulah..."

"Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu kalau Tsuna kembali ke Sicilly?" Shamal tampak bingung dan hanya menatap Giotto yang ada didepannya.

"Alaude pernah berkata," Giotto memegang dagunya dan berfikir, "ia berpendapat kalau dikelompok Vongola, ada penghianat yang memberitahukannya pada kelompok Cervello itu..."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bahkan Tsuna tidak ingat dengan semua hal yang terjadi disini..."

"Untuk sementara, biarkan ia menjalani kehidupan disini... Dimarkas utama Vongola ini..." Giotto menatap kearah Tsuna yang ada didalam kamar G, "ia bahkan tidak ingat dengan dua tempat yang ia dirikan..."

"Ya," Shamal menyalakan rokok dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam, "markas Vongola ini, dan..." Menatap kearah gedung tempat Tsuna sadar pertama kali, "tempat pemisahan itu, yang didirikannya bersama dengan mereka... Arcobaleno..."

**...**

Ditempat yang terpisah sendiri dari kota dan juga menara Cielo, Al tampak tergesa-gesa berlari menuju keluar gedung. Mencoba untuk melewati beberapa 'Anima' yang berkeliaran. Ketika itu, sebuah kamar dimana sosok Gokudera tertidur terbuka sedikit.

"Sial, bagaimana mungkin Cerevello itu bisa mengetahui Tsuna sudah sadar," mendapatkan telpon dari seseorang yang mengatakan tentang peristiwa penusukan G itu, Al langsung berlari melewati kamar Gokudera itu.

"Cavallone, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..." Mendengar suara yang tidak asing itu terdengar dari kamar Gokudera, Al menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat kearah kamar itu. Menemukan seseorang yang bangkit dari tempat tidur itu setelah 10 tahun berlalu, Al hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya.

"Gokudera Hayato?"

-To Be Continue-

Cio : /lap keringet/ akhirnya bisa juga apdet chap. 3...

Kozuka : bisa langsung aja sensei? Ntar kaa-san marah...

Cio : oke :)

1. Untuk pairing yang muncul sekarang tambah satukan xD mari kita list~

Chap 1.

-G27

-8059

-AlAlaude

-D18

Chap 2.

-sama kaya Chap. 1

-Alaude18

-AlaudeF (TYL) ~ Fave new pairing x3

-0259

-U80 (gw juga masih ngerasa lebih ke family =.=")

-UgetsuxG

-2772

Chap 3.

-UxAlaude

2. Masalah Tsuna kenapa dikenal sama orang dikota itu masih rahasia xD

3. Orang yang lihat dari atas menara tahu kan? OwO

4. Nenek2 yang ngedeketin Tsuna pertama kali itu cman NPC xP

Cio : apa lagi ya yang belum dijelasin...

Kiri : tinggal bales review...

Cio : oke, ini dia x3~

**Hiragami Tsukumo : **iya xD sekali lagi maaf ya xD

**Kurea Cavallone : **begitupun dengan saya yang masih merasakan kalau itu family U80 xD

Dan AF juga sweet couple loh x3~ wkwkwk xD dan anda benar, itu bukan AC tapi CA xD miss typo~

**Yukkarin : **ahahaha xD karena ada satu nama Char persona yaitu Yukari xD

**Ileyra : **i-itu karena ane lupa kalau umur TYL Tsuna itu 25 bukan 26 /sembunyi/ siapa ya 'Umano' Byakuran~

**Raikyoku3173 : **nah kalau Avatar ga ada niat ._. Dan ini chap. 3nya xD

**Su Zuna Ame : **ga papa x3 dan iya, mereka kembar OwO

**Hibari Hime : **ntar juga ketahuan menara Cielo itu apa xD dan emang sifat Yama begitu kan? ._. /apa OOC?/

**Suzuru Seiyo : **hampir benar tentang 'Anima' tapi ada yang salah x3. Umano Byakuran itu... *piiiip* /disepak!/ xD masih rahasia~ dan2 tentang alasan Yama memang sifat easy going dan memudahkan masalah kan? :3

Dan disini udah kelihatan kalau memang Tsuna itu istimewa xD

**Sweet VerMouth : **maaf lama menunggu (_ _)

**CrusedCrystal : **byakuran udah muncul kan? O3O dan yang lainnya satu2 muncul xD tuh ada si *piiip* muncul~


	4. Chapter 4

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

—

**Sogno e Realita**

—_I have a dream that I can live without fear_—

G27, D18, 6927, 8059

Warning : AU, OOC, Shounen Ai

—

"Oi, kau mendengarku Al?"

Mengejapkan matanya sekali dua kali, memastikan kalau penglihatannya tidak salah. Pemuda berambut perak yang juga memiliki warna mata hijau tosca itu—yang selama 10 tahun tertidur seperti yang lainnya tampak sudah bangun dan menatapnya. Berjalan menghampirinya—dan mencoba untuk memukul kepala Gokudera.

"U—untuk apa itu semua!"

"Jadi—ini benar-benar kau?" Al masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya—Gokudera sudah sadar dari tidurnya secara tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Tentu saja sudah sadar!" mengaduh kecil, Gokudera memegangi kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Al. melihat sekelilingnya, masih belum terbiasa dengan keadaan sekitarnya—tetapi yang pasti ia ingat tentang semua yang terjadi dulu, "sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Sepuluh tahun, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sepuluh—! Bagaimana bias aku tertidur selama itu!" tampak terkejut dengan perkataan Al, Gokudera langsung mencoba bangkit—sebelum tiba-tiba ia terjatuh lagi karena pusing dikepalanya, dan Al langsung menangkap tubuhnya sebelum terjatuh kebawah lantai.

"Kau baru saja sadar setelah 10 tahun, jangan paksakan dirimu utnuk langsung bangun," Al membantunya untuk duduk diatas tempat tidur, dan Gokudera hanya bisa membiarkan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu membantunya walaupun ia tidak suka.

"Dimana G—"

"Ah, dia…"

* * *

CEDEF—sebuah badan intelligent yang mengurusi semua keamanan di Sicilly. Satu-satunya organisasi yang memiliki wewenang untuk menciptakan dan memberikan hukuman pada orang yang menurut mereka bersalah.

Dipimpin oleh seorang Anima—Alaude, dan juga dibantu oleh Uminonya Hibari Kyouya. Walaupun mereka bekerja sama didalam organisasi itu, sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau hubungan kedua orang itu sangat buruk diluar pekerjaan.

"Kyouya!" membuka pintu menuju kesebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang memakai jas hitam, seorang pria berambut pirang yang di Namimori sering dipanggil Dino Cavallone itu muncul dan menghampiri Hibari, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Haneuma, jangan—" melihat kearah Dino, Hibari tampak membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat bahwa pakaian Dino yang penuh dengan bercak darah, "—ada apa dengan…"

"Ah ini—hanya dicegat lagi oleh orang-orang Cielo," Dino menunjukkan noda darah dan juga beberapa luka yang ia dapatkan.

"AKu tidak mengerti, kenapa kau yang masih memiliki Anima selalu dipaksa oleh orang-orang Cielo untuk bergabung…"

"Karena aku kuat?" Dino tampak tertawa kecil dan menatap Hibari yang menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan 'kau-bercanda?',"—aku kuat loh Kyouya!"

"Ya, ya—"

"Dimana Animanmu Cavallone?" suara itu langsung membuat Dino menoleh dan menemukan Alaude yang membawa beberapa berkas untuk diperiksa dan ditanda tangani.

"Alaude, Al menitipkan salam untukmu—dia sedang berada di bangunan itu untuk mengecek keadaan Namimori!" Dino melepaskan pelukannya dari Hibari dan menghampiri Alaude. Tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi—mengangkatnya dengan segera ketika ia melihat nama di kontak adalah telpon dari Al, "—ada apa Al?"

…

"Eh, benarkah?"

…

"Baiklah, aku akan segera memberitahu yang lainnya—" menutup handphonenya dan menghela nafas panjang. Hibari dan Alaude tampak menarik sebelah alisnya—bingung dengan percakapan yang tadi terjadi antara Al dan Dino.

"Gokudera-kun sudah sadar…"

* * *

Diruangan perawatan—dimana G dirawat, tampak Tsuna dan juga Giotto yang jug aberada disaan menjaga—dan dalam keadaan tertidur. Tsuna yang paling dekat dengan G, tampak tertidur dalam posisi duduk dan berada di samping tempat tidur G, sementara Giotto tampak tertidur di sofa yang ada didekat sana.

Tangan itu bergerak—perlahan dan diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang bergerak bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Sosok G yang hanya diam dan menatap Tsuna serta Giotto yang ada disana. Tatapan matanya kosong seakan tidak ada jiwa yang berada didalam tubuh itu.

"Hayato—" seakan bias merasakan kalau Uminonya sadar, G bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari tempat itu tanpa membangunkan Giotto dan Tsuna—tanpa melakukan apapun pada baju dan apapun yang ia kenakan, seakan-akan ia sedang dikendalikan oleh sesuatu yang menyuruhnya untuk segera menemui Uminonya.

* * *

Sementara disebuah tempat yang tinggi—yang disebut sebagai menara Cielo, tampak sebuah ruangan yang berada ditengah bangunan yang tinggi itu. Seseorang tampak duduk disebuah bingkai jendela yang cukup besar. Menatap kearah bulan yang berwarna merah darah itu. Pemuda berambut biru panjang dengan mata heterochrome tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sedang menatap bulan malam ini?"

Suara yang dingin itu terdengar jelas dari kegelapan yang ada dibelakangnya/. Tetap tidak menoleh—mengetahui suara itu. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun dan tetap menatap kearah bulan merah itu.

"Oya? Kau sangat dingin Mukuro-kun—" berada diatas cahaya rembulan di jendela yang lainnya, ia membelakangi bulan—menunjukkan rambut birunya yang mirip dengan pemuda bernama Mukuro itu—hanya saja berwarna lebih terang, "—masih memikirkan Vongola?"

…

"Menurutmu?"

"Menurutku sih—" tersenyum sangat dingin dan terasa licik dan jahat, ia menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah dingin dan kejam, "—kau masih kesal karena aku memaksamu dengan menggunakan Chrome sebagai ancaman?"

…

Kali ini mata heterochromenya tampak menatap pemuda itu—

"Kau membunuh Animanya didepan matanya sendiri—" memunculkan sebuah trident dan menyerang orang yang ada disana—sebelum sebuah scythe juga berada didepan lehernya ketika tridentnya terhenti juga tepat didepan leher pemuda berambut biru muda itu.

"Apakah kau—"

"Daemon Spade-sama—anda dipanggil oleh pemimpin sekarang, begitu juga dengan anda Rokudo Mukuro-sama!" seorang anak buah ditempat itu tampak menghampiri dan member hormat pada mereka tanpa perduli mereka sedang bertengkar. Spade—pemuda berambut biru muda itu hanya tersenyum dan menurunkan scythenya.

"Apakah kau tidak takut kalau membunuh Animamu, kau akan berakhir seperti Chrome dan juga Fong?"

"Aku tidak menerima kenyataan kalau kau adalah animaku—" menurunkan tridentnya juga, ia masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, "—bahkan aku tidak percaya kalau kau menerima kenyataan kau adalah Anima, mungkin saja kau ingin membunuhku bukan?"

…

"Nfufu—ada satu alasan yang membuatku tidak membunuhmu Mukuro-kun, dank au akan mengetahuinya nanti…"

* * *

"Jadi—ingatan Tsuna belum kembali?"

Pemuda berambut dan bermata hitam itu tampak berada disebuah kamar rumah sakit dengan seorang pemuda berambut perak yang terbaring ditempat tidur itu. Setelah kejadian di kelas, tampaknya Gokudera juga ikut dalam keadaan yang sama seperti Tsuna—dan Yamamoto mencoba untuk menungguinya hingga sadar. Sementara itu, didepannya tampak Ugetsu yang duduk dan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Begitulah—dan orang-orang dari Cielo mulai bergerak untuk mengerang kita—" berbeda dengan sifat Ugetsu yang biasanya, ketika Ugetsu bias mengatasi masalah dengan tenang, saat ini ia tampak kesal dan juga memancarkan aura yang tidak enak.

"La—lalu, apakah ada kejadian lainnya?"

"Orang-orang Cielo menyerang kami dan membuat G terluka—" aura menekan semakin terasa disekitar Ugetsu ketika ia menceritakan hal itu. Yamamoto hanya bias tertawa garing mendengar dan merasakannya, "—ah dan kudengar sepertinya Gokudera-kun sudah sadar…"

Dan yang dilihat oleh Ugetsu saat itu adalah Yamamoto yang sudah berlari dari sana secepat mungkin—

"Dasar—"

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan…"

Mukuro dan juga Spade yang tampak berada disebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dan berdiri ditengah-tengahnya. Didepan mereka tampak seorang yang sedang duduk dan memangku kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Bagaimana ya—ada sesuatu yang aku ingin kalian selidiki," sosok itu yang seakan menyatu dengan kegelapan—selalu tertutupi oleh kegelapan hanya tersenyum dan menatap mereka, "kalian bias kembali kebangunan itu bukan?"

…

"Kau tidak akan mengecewakanku bukan—Mukuro?"

Mukuro tampak mengeratkan giginya tanpa menunjukkannya pada yang lain. Tangannya digenggam dengan erat hingga memerah.

"Tentu saja—" tanpa ada seutas senyumanpun yang menghiasi wajah pucatnya, Mukuro tampak menatap sosok itu sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi tempat itu.

"Daemon—"

"Ada apa?"

"—awasi dia…"

…

"Nfufufu—" tertawa kecil, tubuh Spade perlahan menjadi pasir dan menghilang dari tempat itu, "—tenang saja, aku pasti tidak akan mengecewakanmu…"

* * *

"Bagaimana mungkin si bodoh itu bisa tertusuk orang-orang Cielo itu!" Al yang mendengar teriakan dari Gokudera yang mendengar kabar dari G hanya bisa menutup telinganya dan mengangguk.

"Yah—karena Tsuna sudah kembali, dan sudah menjadi sifatmu dan G yang selalu melindungi Tsuna ataupun Giotto bukan?"

"Tentu saja, karena Juudaime adalah prioritas—" terdiam ketika mendengarkan pernyataan dari Al, Gokudera tampak membelalakkan matanya, "—kau bilang Juudaime sudah sadar?"

"Ah begitulah—tetapi…"

"Hayato!" seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan luka sayatan kecil di dagunya tampak membuka pintu dan menatap kearah kedua sosok yang ada disana—yang tentu saja langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, "—ah, kau benar-benar sudah sadar!"

"Ya—yakyuu bakka, bagaimana kau bisa tampak segar-segar saja setelah beberapa tahun tidak sadar?"

"Eh, aku selalu mampir kemari kok—" menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Yamamoto tampak tersenyum lebar, "—tetapi karena Namimori menyenangkan dengan adanya kau dan Tsuna, jadi aku kebanyakan menghabiskan waktu di Namimori…"

…

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku selalu ingat dengan Mondo dan juga semuanya—jadi, mungkin aku bisa dikatakan sebagai pengawas?" jawab Yamamoto enteng sambil menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakang leher.

"Hah, bagaimana bisa?"

"Ada keanehan dengan pemisahan tubuh Yamamoto menuju ke fase Sogno, jadi—ia tidak pernah melupakan kejadian yang ada disana dan juga disini…"

"Apakah G melakukan sedikit kesalahan?"

"Entahlah tetapi—"

"G, kenapa kau sudah sadar?" suara Ugetsu tampak terdengar diluar ruangan, dan membuat mereka berempat menoleh dan menemukan G dan juga Ugetsu yang berusaha menghentikannya. Tatapan G masih kosong dan tidak memperdulikan panggilan Ugetsu.

"G?"

…

Al yang menyadari keanehan G dan juga tatapan matanya yang kosong tampak mencoba menyadarkannya. Tetapi ia sadar akan satu hal ketika melihat mata merah G adalah, mata kanannya tampak berubah menjadi bentuk Spade.

"Vongola—" G mengeluarkan pistolnya dari balik kemeja putihnya, mengarahkannya pada Gokudera yang bahkan belum menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Gokudera-kun, ada yang aneh dengan G!"

BANG!

* * *

Tersentak dari tidurnya, Tsuna seakan bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Gokudera maupun pada tempat itu walaupun ia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Ada apa—" melihat kearah ranjang yang ada didepannya, membuatnya tersentak dan segera mencari orang yang seharusnya ada disana. G menghilang, dan membuatnya langsung bangun. Ketika ia melihat kearah sofa tempat Giotto tidur, ia juga tidak menemukan apapun disana. Ia sendirian—

"G-san, Giotto?"

* * *

Belum sempat Al menghentikan G, ai sudah melepaskan tembakan tepat kearah Gokudera. Dengan segera Ugetsu menjatuhkan pistol itu dan membuat G pingsan. Sementara Al dan juga Yamamoto tampak memeriksa keadaan Gokudera.

"Tch bodoh—sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan," kesadaran Gokudera tampak semakin menurun. Darah dari tubuhnya terus mengalir dari luka tembaknya. Al mencoba untuk menghentikannya dan Yamamoto menghubungi beberapa orang untuk datang.

"Jangan bicara dulu—kau bisa kehabisan darah…"

"Aku harus—" baru saja ia akan melanjutkan perkataannya sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu—ia memutuskan untuk membisikkannya pada Al sebelum tangannya terjatuh begitu saja dan Gokudera kembali dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hayato!"

"Kalau tidak dihentikan—ia akan mati kehabisan darah…" Al tampak mencoba untuk mengobati luka dan Yamamoto terus mencoba menghubungi orang-orang yang bisa menolong, "bagaimana keadaan G?"

"ia hanya pingsan—apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…"

"Aku akan mengatakannya nanti—yang pasti kita harus menyelamatkan Gokudera terlebih dahulu…"

* * *

Duduk disalah satu pohon yang tumbuh kering didekat gedung itu, Mukuro tampak hanya diam dan menatap kearah kamar tempat peristiwa penembakan Gokudera itu. Ia hanya bisa diam, ia mengetahui akan terjadi hal ini.

Dan ia juga tahu siapa yang melakukan semua ini…

"Tugasku sudah selesai—"

"Siapa…" suara itu langsung membuatnya tersentak dan menatap kearah seseorang yang ada disalah satu jendela. Seharusnya tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya karena ia menggunakan ilusi. Dan ketika melihat kearah jendela itu, tampak Tsuna yang menatap kearahnya.

"Tsuna—yoshi?"

* * *

Ditempat lain, diatas gedung tempat Giotto dan juga yang lainnya berada, tampak Spade yang berdiri dan menatap kearah bawah. Tempat dimana Mukuro dan Tsuna berada, dan dimana penembakan itu terjadi ia juga mengetahuinya.

"Semua berjalan sesuai rencana…" ia berbicara lewat headphone yang ia kenakan. Masih menatap kearah bulan yang berwarna merah terang dihadapannya, ia hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu—" tanpa menatap kearah belakang, ia sudah bisa tahu kalau ada seseorang yang mendatanginya dan menatapnya.

"Giotto…?"

To be Continue


End file.
